Wiegenlied
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Taehyung tak merasa pernah kenal dengannya. Sempat berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang akan dia temui di masa depan nanti, tapi setelah membaca di buku tafsir mimpi Taehyung tak mendapatkan jawaban jelas. Semuanya mengambang bagi Taehyung. KookV!
1. Chapter 1

Maaf ini bukan update-an fanficnya, melainkan pengumuman penting untuk kalian.

Gue kan kemarin ngomongin soal project KookV, dan gue udah publish fanficnya di blog gue:

Fesyzrsfanfiction . blogspot . co . id (hapus spacingnya).

Mungkin ada dari kalian yang tertarik baca KookV? Silahkan kunjungi saja blognya, dan maaf kalau tidak bisa diakses karena gue belum paham soal domainnya. (ada yang bisa ajarin? Hehe).

 _Fyi_ , project KookV ini udah ketimbun dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Daripada jadi sampah, mending dipublish kan? hehe.

Sekali lagi, makasih banyak banget *bow* gue sayang kalian as always(?).

Life is not enough chapter 8 masih dalam proses, mohon ditunggu ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Wiegenlied

Pair: KookV (Jungkook-V)

Genre: YAOI, romance, fantasy, bottom!Taehyung.

Rate: semi M

 **KookV**

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung bahkan sulit untuk mengedipkan mata karena angin yang menerpa cukup kencang di pantai malam ini. lebih tepatnya, Taehyung terpana oleh wajah tampan Jungkook dari jarak sedekat ini.

"reinkarnasi?" gagap Taehyung.

"ya, reinkarnasi. Kau percaya tentang hal itu?"

Bola mata yang hitam kelam itu menatap Taehyung tepat menusuk hingga ke jantung. Taehyung tak bisa menyangkal bahwa mungkin saja dia tertarik pada Jungkook, sosok yang selalu hadir di mimpinya.

Tak ada jawaban apapun. Taehyung terlalu bingung dengan semua ini, terlebih lagi dia masih merasa takut karena bertemu Jungkook dalam kehidupan nyata tanpa terduga.

"kau tidak perlu berpikir sekeras itu"

Oh tidak, senyuman yang baru pertama kali Taehyung lihat dari Jungkook. Dia tampan bukan kepalang.

"a-aku harus kembali ke Hotel. sampai jumpa" Taehyung yang akhirnya pamit lebih dulu karena merasa jantungnya berdegup tak teratur.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju ke Hotel dan kembali ke kamarnya. di sana sudah ada Seokjin yang sedang bercengkrama dengan seseorang melalui telpon.

Taehyung tidak mau menganggu karena itu pasti urusan pekerjaan penting. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah menenangkan kembali tubuhnya yang gemetaran dan jantungnya yang berpacu seperti kuda liar.

Tapi dengan apa? Taehyung tidak tau harus bagaimana karena wajah Jungkook terus terngiang di kepalanya hingga menyebabkan pening.

Di saat-saat seperti ini Taehyung justru merindukan Ibunya. Seokjin memang penyayang, tapi rasanya masih berbeda dengan kasih sayang Ibu.

"ah... menyedihkan"

Ia meringkuk di atas ranjang dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seiring kantuk yang menjemputnya lagi untuk pergi ke alam bawah sadar.

Berharap agar tidak memimpikan Jungkook.

 **KookV**

Taehyung tidak akan melupakan kejadian di pulau Jeju. Tidak akan bisa meski dia berusaha. Jungkook terlanjur muncul di hadapannya dan membuat seisi kepala Taehyung ingin pecah karena dipaksa mengingat kenangan masa remajanya.

Kini dia seperti orang yang merasakan kehilangan, bimbang, dan linglung. Kembali seperti dulu ia menderita karena mimpi tentang Jungkook yang tak kunjung berhenti. Walaupun setelah pertemuannya dengan Jungkook, tidak berefek apapun pada tidurnya. Dia tetap tidak memimpikan sosok seperti Jungkook.

Entah mengapa melamun adalah kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini Taehyung lakukan. Dia sampai tidak sadar Jimin datang meletakkan sekotak coklat besar di atas meja kerjanya.

"Tae, kau sedang mencari inspirasi?"

Detik itu Taehyung baru saja kembali ke dunia nyata. "Jimin? Kapan kau sampai?"

"aku sudah berdiri sepuluh menit di sini. Aku pikir kau sedang mencari inspirasi dengan diam seperti itu"

"ah maaf, aku sedang memikirkan banyak hal"

"maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke _fansign_ -mu" Jimin menggeser pelan kotak coklat tadi ke arah Taehyung, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia memberi selamat sekaligus meminta maaf.

"tidak ada hadiah yang lebih mahal dari ini?"

"hei aku membelinya dengan tulus, tega sekali kau ini" lalu Taehyung tertawa karena ekspresi Jimin yang begitu lucu.

"baiklah baiklah. Terimakasih, Jim"

"sama-sama. Kau sedang mengerjakan proyek baru?"

"hanya sedang membuat plot, belum aku pastikan bahwa aku akan menulis cerita ini"

"hari ini banyak peserta audisi di agensiku, kau mau ikut? Mungkin saja ada yang kau taksir dan bisa kenalan di sana"

"sejak kapan kau jadi agen biro jodoh begini?" Taehyung terkekeh geli.

"aku bermaksud baik, bodoh. Habisnya kau sudah terlalu lama tidak pacaran. Yang benar saja Tae, kau butuh pacar untuk inspirasi novelmu"

"jangan mulai Jim, Seokjin hyung saja tidak pernah menceramahiku soal pacar"

"itu karena dia juga betah sendiri. Kalian sama saja"

"bagus, gen kami terbentuk dengan sempurna sebagai saudara kandung" ia kembali bergelut dengan plot yang sejak tadi baru tertulis tidak sampai setengah halaman.

"kehidupan asmara kalian mengenaskan" Jimin menggelengkan kepala dramatis.

"mau kubawakan cermin yang besar, Jim?"

Kemudian Jimin tersenyum cerah sampai kedua matanya tertinggal segaris saja, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia meminta damai.

"Tae, ayo kita minum kopi bersama. Kau butuh _refreshing_ "

"nanti saja Jim, ideku sedang mengalir lancar"

Jimin cuma menghela napas pasrah, ia mencebik sambil bersandar di pintu kamar Taehyung. Memiliki teman yang terobsesi pada pekerjaan memang sedikit menyebalkan karena waktu bermain mereka jadi berkurang.

"Yoongi hyung sedang tidak bisa dihubungi.."

"hahaha! Pantas saja kau datang kesini"

"kelihatannya dia juga sedang sibuk mengurus lagu-lagu yang akan dia produseri"

"kenapa kau tidak satu agensi saja dengannya? Akan lebih sering bertemu kan?"

"Yoongi hyung mengancam tidak mau kenal lagi denganku kalau aku pindah ke agensi yang sama dengannya"

Taehyung tertawa bahagia di atas penderitaan Jimin. Padahal kenyataannya kini Taehyung merasa lebih terbebani dibanding kawan setianya itu.

"apa yang terjadi padamu saat di Jeju?"

Dugaan yang tepat, cepat atau lambat Jimin pasti akan bertanya tentang hal ini pada Taehyung. Dan kini dia hanya bisa menggeleng kepala, bukan memberi jawaban yang benar-benar pasti.

"semenjak itu, aku melihat wajahmu yang semakin pucat saja sampai saat ini"

"aku hanya sedang kelelahan.."

"kau tau, uangmu tidak akan terus menerus bertambah jika kau sakit"

"baiklah ayo minum kopi" tanpa basa-basi Taehyung segera beranjak, "kau harus traktir aku" ancamnya.

Jimin akhirnya berteriak "yess!" dan berlari mengikuti Taehyung keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi, apa cerita baru yang kau tulis?"

"seorang gadis kecil yatim piatu yang memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi"

"Tae, bukannya cerita seperti itu sudah banyak dijadikan film?"

"aku buat asal-usul yang tidak jelas tentang keluarga gadis itu yang sebenarnya, lika-liku kehidupannya menjadi lebih misterius hingga dia dewasa"

Jimin menatap ngeri ekspresi Taehyung yang saat ini menikmati ide ceritanya sendiri, ditambah lagi dengan senyuman miring andalannya.

"aku menyesal bertanya" desis Jimin.

Mereka duduk nyaman sambil menyantap sup tulang yang hangat. Bercengkrama banyak hal yang dibumbui oleh guyonan-guyonan lucu dari mulut Taehyung, itu sukses membuat Jimin tertawa dan bersyukur bahwa Taehyung sudah tidak semendung tadi.

Lain hal dengan Taehyung. Melihat Jimin, dia jadi teringat terus-menerus pada sosok Jungkook. Ingin rasanya dia bertanya apa hubungan Jungkook dengan keluarga Jimin? Namun pertanyaan itu tertahan dibalik lidah Taehyung.

"Yoongi hyung masih belum menghubungimu?"

Jimin memeriksa sebentar layar ponselnya, "tidak, dia belum menghubungiku" wajahnya kembali lesu.

"tidak ada salahnya menghubungi duluan, Jim"

"aku sudah menghubunginya puluhan kali, tapi dia mematikan ponselnya"

"ah begitu rupanya.. penderitaanmu tidak pernah berujung kalau soal Yoongi hyung" Taehyung meringis sambil menggeleng kepala.

Jimin tidak menampik ocehan Taehyung kali ini karena itu sepenuhnya benar. perasaannya terhadap Yoongi hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh pria berkulit pucat itu.

"sudah terlambat untuk menyerah, Tae"

"kenapa kau pesimis? diluar sana banyak yang lebih bagus daripada kakek-kakek itu" sungut Taehyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jendela di samping mereka menggunakan sumpitnya.

Helaan napas pun keluar dari belah bibir _plum_ Jimin. "kau tidak tau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ya? atau kau juga tidak tau tentang cinta pertama?"

Kedua mata Taehyung berkedip-kedip sebentar, mencerna maksud Jimin ke dalam otaknya. "kau meremehkanku?"

"karena kau memang tidak pernah mengalaminya, Tae"

"aku pernah! Aku bukan anak ingusan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal itu"

"cih, bahkan cinta pertamamu saja pria abstrak tidak jelas yang dulu sering datang ke mimpimu"

Taehyung berhenti bergerak, bahkan dia juga berhenti bernapas. Dia seperti dihantam keras oleh kata-kata Jimin barusan. Jimin sendiripun kini terbelalak karena terkejut tiba-tiba membahas tentang mimpi Taehyung di masa lalu.

"Taehyung.. maafkan aku, aku─"

"tidak perlu Jim, itu sudah masa lalu. Lagipula aku sudah tidak bermimpi tentang dia kan sekarang" dia menunjukkan cengirannya.

Namun Jimin tetap saja teman yang terlalu mengerti Taehyung. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Taehyung tadi, jadi Jimin tau dia pasti memikirkan tentang mimpi itu lagi. kini Jimin hanya bisa merutuki mulut bodohnya.

"supmu sudah habis? Ayo kita pulang" usai berdeham, Jimin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Mereka beranjak dan keluar dari restauran setelah Jimin membayar semua tagihan.

"besok kita harus _hang out_ lagi, kau butuh banyak-banyak ruang terbuka" Jimin mengultimatum.

"kita baru saja selesai makan bersama dan kau sudah bicara tentang besok"

"aku mengingatkan. kau itu kalau sudah bergelut dengan pekerjaanmu tidak akan ingat apapun, termasuk makan dan minum"

"ada Seokjin hyung yang bisa mengurusiku, Jim"

"jangan bohongi aku, Seokjin hyung sedang sibuk di Rumah sakit!"

Perdebatan mereka akhirnya terhenti karena deringan ponsel milik Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung! dia menghubungiku!" pekik Jimin tak tau malu. Taehyung yang penasaran pun mengambil alih ponsel Jimin dan mengangkat panggilan dari Yoongi.

"hei Jim, ada apa menghubungiku? Maaf aku mematikan ponsel karena banyak pekerjaan"

"hyung, aku rindu. Ayo kita bertemu"

"kau tuli? Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Lain kali saja" lalu sambungan dimatikan sepihak oleh Yoongi.

Taehyung ingin tertawa, tapi dia menahannya karena melirik Jimin yang diam seperti patung.

 **KookV**

"ada unsur _pedofilia_ di sini, sepertinya kau harus membuat cerita baru"

Taehyung melongo, "apa? ini cerita terbaik yang sudah aku susun, tidak mungkin aku membuat yang baru lagi"

"isu _pedofilia_ sedang sangat sensitif belakangan ini, jangan kau selipkan dalam cerita novelmu!"

"tidak sampai satu lembar dan itu pun hanya menceritakan tentang masa lalu Ah Seon!" sungutnya tak mau kalah.

"tidak Kim Taehyung, buat cerita baru. Aku tidak bisa menerima resiko jika novelmu mendapat penjualan yang buruk!"

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah menerima kritikan panjang dari _chief editor_ -nya. Dia rela melakukan apapun asal novel terbarunya ini tak disunting terlalu banyak karena Taehyung sedang merasa lelah akhir-akhir ini.

"aku mohon, hyung-nim.." dia mencicit pasrah.

"kau penulis _best-seller_ berkali-kali, kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko jika penjualan novelmu mendadak anjlok"

Itu kalimat yang sudah final, membuat Taehyung secara tidak rela meninggalkan kantor penerbitnya dengan pikiran yang masih gamang.

Ponselnya berdenting menandakan banyaknya pesan yang masuk, dan semua itu dari Seokjin yang ingin tau bagaimana kabar adiknya karena sedang terlalu sibuk di Rumah sakit. Bahkan untuk membalas pesannya saja, Taehyung tidak bergairah.

Akhirnya ponsel Taehyung berdering karena Seokjin menghubunginya.

"ya, hyung?"

" _kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas-balas? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"hm.."

" _sepertinya tidak. ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?"_

"judul baruku tidak diterima oleh penerbit, mereka bilang terdapat unsur _pedofilia_ di dalamnya"

" _karena kau memang menyelipkan unsur tersebut?"_

"ya... tapi sedikit" Taehyung berdalih.

" _Taehyung, mereka mengambil keputusan tepat. Kau tau berapa banyak anak kecil yang menjadi pasienku? mereka semua adalah korban tindak asusila oleh orang-orang pedofilia"_

Sambil mengusap keningnya lelah, Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. "baiklah, aku memang salah. aku akan membuat cerita yang baru"

" _kalau rumah kita tidak ingin dibakar oleh masyarakat, jangan selipkan unsur pedofilia dalam novelmu. Kau mengerti?"_

Baru saja dimarahi oleh _chief editor_ , lalu sekarang dia dimarahi oleh Seokjin. Perpaduan yang pas untuk membuat harinya semakin buruk.

"baiklah, maafkan aku.." ia berucap lesu.

" _bersemangatlah. maaf aku tidak pulang seminggu ini, pasienku bertambah dua kali lipat"_

"tidak apa-apa, kau juga harus semangat hyung. jaga pola makan dan pola tidurmu"

" _hm. Jaga diri baik-baik, mungkin besok aku bisa pulang"_

"baiklah. Sampai jumpa hyung" Taehyung menutup panggilan tersebut. dia menghela napas karena lagi-lagi harus sendirian di rumah, ditambah menjaga Jjanggu yang akhir-akhir ini juga selalu semangat mengajaknya bermain.

Langkahnya terbawa ke toko buku. Taehyung berpikir mungkin dia bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat cerita baru di sini.

Toko buku sedang cukup ramai oleh anak-anak kecil yang sepertinya sudah memasuki masa sekolah mereka. Taehyung tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang lucu itu karena pada dasarnya Taehyung memang menyukai anak-anak. mereka sukses membuat Taehyung melupakan masalah yang membebaninya sejak tadi.

Tingkah mereka yang bersemangat dan menggemaskan menenangkan hati Taehyung sambil mencari-cari buku menarik.

Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali bisa berjalan-jalan santai seperti ini. Taehyung yang biasanya adalah pengurung diri, menjauhkan dirinya dari hiruk-pikuk dan hanya terfokus pada karya-karyanya. Tidak sadar betapa luasnya dunia luar dan begitu banyak orang yang mengaguminya sebagai seorang penulis kawakan.

Taehyung melihat novelnya yang masih terpajang di rak buku bertuliskan _best seller_. Dia tidak tau apa yang istimewa dari novelnya hingga terjual laris seperti itu. yang Taehyung tau, dia selalu menumpahkan imajinasi tertingginya di setiap karya yang dia buat.

Beberapa anak perempuan berseragam SMP berlari ke arahnya sambil sumringah. Taehyung langsung tersenyum ramah saat menyambut mereka.

"Taehyung _songsaenim_!"

"halo! Kalian mengenalku?"

"tentu saja, kami membaca karyamu _songsaenim_ " sahut yang tertinggi di antara mereka, _name tag_ -nya bertuliskan Jung Yieun.

"kukira aku sudah memberi rating dewasa untuk novelku?" goda Taehyung dengan senyum jahilnya, dan membuat anak-anak perempuan itu terkekeh malu seperti sedang tertangkap basah. "hahaha tidak apa-apa. lagipula aku tidak menyelipkan bagian yang terlalu dewasa di dalam ceritanya"

" _songsaenim_ , tanda-tangani novel milikku!" salah satu yang bertubuh gemuk buru-buru mengeluarkan novel karya Taehyung yang dia beli dari dalam tasnya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain berseru iri karena mereka tidak membawa novel milik mereka.

"kalau tidak membawa novelnya, kalian bisa pakai benda yang lain" ujarnya dengan nada suara dalam dan manis.

Mereka mengambil barang-barang seperti tempat pensil, buku tulis, bahkan topi untuk bisa ditanda-tangani oleh penulis terkenal itu.

Taehyung dengan cekatan memberi tanda-tangannya untuk mereka. ia justru kagum pada anak-anak ini yang tetap mau membeli dan membaca novelnya meski terdapat peringatan dewasa di dalamnya.

"terimakasih songsaenim!" ucap mereka dengan kompak sambil membungkuk hormat.

"sama-sama. kalian tidak ada kegiatan klub hari ini?"

"tidak ada _songsaenim_ , hari sabtu nanti sekolah kami mengadakan festival olahraga. Mungkin _songsaenim_ bisa datang untuk mendukung kami" gadis bernama Yieun itu berkata malu-malu, tapi temannya yang lain setuju dengannya.

"benarkah? sudah lama aku tidak melihat festival olahraga sekolah"

" _songsaenim_ , boleh kami memanggilmu oppa?"

"benar _songsaenim_ , kami ingin memanggilmu oppa"

"Taehyung oppa~ Taehyung oppa~"

Taehyung tertawa geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan mereka, pun gadis-gadis itu ikut tertawa karena kelakuan mereka sendiri yang malah ber- _aegyo_ ria di depan Taehyung.

"ya ampun kalian lucu sekali. panggil saja aku oppa, sebenarnya aku belum sehebat itu untuk dipanggil _songsaenim_ " mendengar itu, merekapun mengucapkan terimakasih lagi pada Taehyung.

"Taehyung oppa, nanti aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah ke Universitas Inha. Universitas yang sama dengan oppa"

"aku juga ingin kesana!"

"hei, kalian lulus SMP saja belum. Tentukan dulu ingin masuk ke SMA yang mana" Taehyung terkikik gemas.

"kalau begitu aku ingin masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan oppa!"

"memangnya kalian tau aku lulusan mana?"

"unnie-ku pernah melakukan wawancara di kantor penerbitmu oppa. unnie bertanya tentangmu pada staff disana, mereka bilang oppa lulusan SMA Gwamyoung"

Taehyung melongo, "astaga, ternyata kalian tau" lalu para anak perempuan tersebut tertawa lagi karena melihat reaksi Taehyung.

"oppa, kami harus pulang. Terimakasih tanda-tangannya!"

"baiklah, kalian hati-hati di jalan. Belajar lah yang tekun, semangat!"

"semangat oppa! Sampai jumpa" mereka pamit setelah membungkuk hormat terlebih dahulu pada Taehyung.

Beberapa pengunjung lain yang sepertinya juga penggemar Taehyung mulai mendekatinya untuk meminta tanda tangan. Taehyung jadi seperti mengadakan _fansign_ mendadak.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu pencerahan yang Taehyung dapatkan adalah; dia memang salah telah menyelipkan unsur _pedofilia_ ke dalam novelnya.

Kini Taehyung bersikeras untuk membuat alur cerita yang baru, namun itu tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan.

"hah.. cerita yang kemarin itu benar-benar sudah rapih dan jelas"

Matanya menatap hamparan langit yang biru dan cerah. Musim semi adalah musim yang paling Taehyung sukai karena langit selalu terlihat tenang. Dia bahkan rela mengabaikan laptopnya di atas meja demi melihat karunia Tuhan yang besar itu.

"Kim Taehyung, di sini kau rupanya" Seokjin membuka pintu geser yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tengah dan balkon apartemennya. "aku membuat kimbab, kau pasti belum makan sejak tadi" ia meletakkan piring bersajikan beberapa potongan kimbab di atas meja.

Taehyung menutup layar laptopnya lalu mulai memakan kimbab buatan Seokjin. Hari ini Seokjin libur, kesempatannya untuk istirahat penuh setelah lama berkutat di Rumah sakit seminggu ini.

"hyung, boleh aku jujur tentang sesuatu?"

"ada apa?" Seokjin juga menikmati kimbabnya sambil menanggapi santai.

"ini..." Taehyung menjedanya karena berpikir ulang untuk berkata jujur tentang apa yang terjadi ketika di Jeju. Di satu sisi dia ingin hyung-nya tidak khawatir, namun di satu sisi dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan dirinya yang seperti orang sakit jiwa akibat pertemuannya dengan Jungkook.

"ini? tentang?" Seokjin mencoba melanjutkan perkataan Taehyung.

"tentang mimpiku.."

Seokjin menelan sisa-sisa kimbab yang tadi dia kunyah, lalu memandang Taehyung penasaran. "mimpimu? Kenapa?"

"bukan mimpi biasa. mimpiku... yang dulu"

Kedua mata Seokjin melebar ketika mendengarnya. Kilatan masa remaja Taehyung terbayang kembali, masa dimana Taehyung yang ceria perlahan berubah depresi seperti orang yang diteror.

Seokjin ingat, Taehyung kecil begitu senang memimpikan seseorang yang tampan. namun ketika beranjak dewasa, Taehyung mulai merasa ketakutan akan mimpinya sendiri dan membuat Taehyung kehilangan jati diri.

Ia merasa bersalah karena di usia yang masih sangat muda itu tak bisa membantu apa-apa untuk kesembuhan adiknya. karena masalah Taehyung, Seokjin jadi termotivasi untuk berprofesi sebagai Psikiater dan dia berhasil meski tak sempat mampu menyembuhkan pemuda manis itu.

"mimpi itu muncul lagi? bagaimana bisa?"

"aku tidak tau.." Taehyung mencicit ragu.

Seokjin menggenggam kedua tangan adiknya yang sedikit bergetar. Dia mengerti, Taehyung mencoba untuk jujur padanya karena hanya Seokjin lah satu-satunya yang Taehyung miliki. Jadi Seokjin tidak boleh menunjukkan raut khawatir yang berlebihan.

"tenangkan dirimu, jangan pikirkan hal aneh tentang mimpi itu.. kau bisa melakukannya?"

"hyung sebenarnya─" Taehyung kembali tercekat, dia memandang nanar ke arah Seokjin. Berpikir lagi untuk bercerita mengenai Jungkook, karena dia takut Seokjin tidak akan percaya.

Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Jungkook tidak nyata?

"─tidak, aku tidak bermimpi.. aku hanya sedang bingung"

"jangan berbohong padaku, Taehyung" tegas Seokjin. "jangan sembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

"kau akan menganggapku gila"

"tidak ada yang akan menganggapmu gila, kau pikir aku siapa? Aku hyung-mu. aku tidak mungkin seperti itu"

Itu benar. Seokjin adalah saudaranya, Seokjin terlalu baik untuk dikategorikan sebagai manusia. Terkadang Taehyung mengira Seokjin adalah malaikat walau dia tau itu adalah mustahil.

"aku.. bertemu dengan sosok yang ada di mimpiku, hyung"

Kedua alis Seokjin menyernyit karena semakin bingung sekaligus penasaran. "bertemu?"

"ya, aku bertemu dengannya di dunia nyata, di hari pernikahan Jiyoon noona."

Seokjin ingat ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba saja lemas dan ambruk di pesta resepsi itu. apakah berhubungan dengan sosok yang dia temui?

"itu sebabnya kau hampir pingsan?" ia bertanya ragu.

Lalu Taehyung mengangguk kecil.

Seokjin mengerjap, kembali fokus setelah sejak tadi berpikir terlalu keras apa yang sebenarnya Taehyung alami akibat mimpi itu selama ini. bagaimana bisa seseorang di dalam mimpi benar-benar ada di dunia nyata?

"Taehyung, pesta pernikahan Jiyoon noona hanya sekali dan semua rekan kerjanya tidak mengenalmu. Kau tidak akan mungkin bertemu lagi dengan orang itu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang aku ingin kejujuranmu, apakah kau kembali bermimpi tentangnya setelah bertemu dengannya?"

Kemudian kini Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"kalau begitu kau tidak perlu takut. Bertemu dengannya lagi, itu sangat lah mustahil"

Itu memang salah satu hal yang Taehyung takuti, tapi ada sebuah kekosongan yang semakin Taehyung rasakan di dalam jiwanya seiring dengan keyakinan hatinya untuk tak mau lg bertemu dengan Jungkook. Ia merasa seperti Jungkook sudah mengambil jiwanya hingga Taehyung selalu memikirkan pria itu setiap hari.

Taehyung merasa ingin bertemu lagi dengan Jungkook, dan itu membuatnya semakin takut. Apa yang terjadi padanya? mengapa Jungkook seperti memiliki daya magis yang kuat?

"tolong aku hyung, aku merasa tersiksa.. pria itu seperti sudah merebut sesuatu dariku" kini Taehyung dengan berat hati menunjukkan keputus-asaannya di depan orang lain untuk pertama kali.

Seokjin berdebar, dia pun merasa tersakiti ketika melihat adiknya menderita. Pria itu menggenggam tangan adiknya lebih kuat, ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan Taehyung mengisyaratkan untuk tenang.

"aku di sini bersamamu, Taehyung"

 **KookV**

Taehyung memakai kacamatanya. sudah hampir dua minggu dia memesan kacamata baru dan hari ini dia mengambilnya dengan perasaan jengkel karena harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang masih berserakan di seluruh penjuru kamar.

Meski hanya keluar 1 jam, namun meninggalkan pekerjaannya selama itu juga sama saja membuang-buang waktu.

Ponselnya berdering, kali ini panggilan dari Yoongi. Yoongi paling jarang menghubungi lebih dulu, rasanya seperti sekali dalam setahun.

"ya, hyung?"

" _usir Park Jimin dari rumahku, cepat lakukan kalau kau masih ingin aku jadi temanmu"_ lalu sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Yoongi.

"ya ampun Jim, apa yang kau lakukan sampai Yoongi hyung ngamuk begini? pekerjaanku menumpuk!" geram Taehyung. Dia memilih untuk menghubungi Jimin karena jarak dari tempatnya berada sekarang sangat jauh dengan rumah Yoongi. Dan Taehyung semakin kesal karena ponsel Jimin justru tidak aktif.

Selain Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Yoongi, Jimin akan menjadi sosok penurut di hadapan Jiyoon. Itu sudah pasti, karena Jiyoon adalah noona-nya. Tapi Taehyung tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Jiyoon untuk masalah ini kan?

Kenyataannya, Jimin benar-benar sudah rindu pada Yoongi. Dia sering melakukan hal ekstrim jika menyangkut tentang pria berkulit pucat penyuka Kumamon itu. pernah sekali Jimin jauh-jauh ke Tokyo hanya untuk membeli _official goodies_ Kumamon, yang tentu saja diberikan pada Yoongi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"akh sial, memang harus Jiyoon noona" Taehyung menghubungi Jiyoon melalui ponselnya.

Dia mengira Jiyoon sedang sibuk karena wanita pebisnis itu jarang berada di rumah, tapi ternyata Jiyoon dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan darinya.

" _hai Taehyung! Tumben sekali orang sibuk sepertimu menelponku hahaha"_

"hai noona. hahaha ya, aku memang sedang sibuk. boleh aku minta bantuanmu? Jimin ada di rumah Yoongi hyung sekarang dan sepertinya Yoongi hyung kesal sekali akibat kelakuannya"

" _ya ampun anak itu. memangnya apa yang dia lakukan pada Yoongi? Seperti anak kecil saja"_

"aku tidak tau noona, Yoongi hyung sudah marah sekali. aku tidak bisa kesana karena pekerjaanku menunggu di rumah"

" _Jimin memang harus diberi pelajaran. kau mau aku yang kesana?"_

"iya noona, apa kau bisa? Maaf aku merepotkanmu, tapi.. Jimin kan.. adikmu" Taehyung sedikit berbisik di kalimat terakhir.

Jiyoon bergumam mengerti, _"baiklah, sebagai gantinya kau bisa menolongku? Hanya sebentar"_

"eum.. apa itu noona?"

" _tolong kau antarkan dokumen penting pada rekan kerjaku, perusahaannya dekat dengan gedung apartemenmu kok. Setelah mengantar dokumennya kau bisa langsung pulang"_

"t-tapi noona─"

" _kumohon, tolong aku ya? rumah Yoongi jauh, rekan kerjaku tidak mungkin menunggu lama"_

Ah sial, niat ingin terbebas dari kerepotan, Taehyung justru tetap harus menunda pekerjaannya.

"hah.. oke baiklah. Lalu bagaimana aku mengantar dokumennya?"

" _kau ada di rumah? Aku sedang di jalan, jadi aku bisa menitipkan dokumennya padamu"_

"ah tidak noona, kita bertemu di luar saja. aku berada di depan toko kacamata sekarang, beberapa blok dari gedung apartemenku"

" _di sebelah restauran sashimi?"_

Taehyung terkejut, "noona tau?"

" _itu toko kacamata langganan suamiku, hehe"_

Oh, pantas saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiyoon menyerahkan tas jinjing hitamnya pada Taehyung, "di dalam tas itu berisi dokumen penting. Hanya sebentar, setelah itu kau bisa pulang" rayunya disertai senyuman manis.

Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk, meratapi pekerjaannya yang masih berserakan bagai sampah di kamar. Tunggu sampai Seokjin pulang dan dia akan diomeli panjang lebar.

"Ibuku juga menanyakan Jimin sejak seminggu lalu. Sekalian saja hari ini aku bawa anak itu ke rumah agar dia bisa dimarahi Ibu hahaha. Nah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Taehyung!"

Ekspresi merana Taehyung tidak berubah sama sekali sejak Jiyoon sampai hingga wanita itu pergi lagi melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah Yoongi. Dia menatap jengkel tas hitam yang dia pegang itu, lalu berjalan menuju ke gedung perusahaan yang sudah Jiyoon beritau.

Perusahaan itu tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen Taehyung, bahkan Taehyung sering melihatnya kalau sedang bersantai di balkon kamar. Itu adalah gedung yang sangat tinggi dan berdesain unik, dari jauh pun pasti masih terlihat.

Memasuki pelataran gedung saja sudah sangat luas, Taehyung malas membayangkan bagaimana mewahnya di dalam sana.

 _Security_ dengan sistem penjagaan yang ketat, memeriksa isi tas yang Taehyung bawa dan juga meraba pakaian Taehyung memastikan kalau pemuda itu tidak membawa senjata tajam.

Setelah _clear_ , Taehyung pun diizinkan masuk. tak bisa dipungkiri, dia melongo saat memasuki lobi gedung yang benar-benar luas dan mewah. Bahkan Taehyung bisa bercermin di lantai marmer yang bersih mengilat di bawahnya.

Taehyung pun sampai di depan meja resepsionis, "eum.. bisa aku bertemu dengan Direktur?"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum ramah. "apa kau sudah memiliki janji dengan Direktur?"

"aku membawakan dokumen penting dari _Purple Design_ "

"oh, kau perwakilan dari _Purple Design_? Bisa aku periksa dokumennya?" lalu wanita itu menerima tas hitam yang Taehyung berikan. Dia memeriksa seluruh dokumen resmi dari Puprle Design tersebut sambil mengangguk. "baiklah, kau bisa menemui Direktur di lantai tiga puluh"

"eum.. tidak bisakah aku titipkan padamu saja dokumennya?"

"tidak bisa Tuan, kau harus memberikan dokumen itu pada Direktur atau sekretarisnya"

Walau setengah hati, tapi akhirnya Taehyung tetap melangkah ke arah elevator untuk segera menemui Direktur. Setelah mengantar dokumen, dia bisa langsung pulang dan kembali pada dunia imajinasinya, ya cuma sebentar. Tanpa sadar Taehyung malah bergumam-gumam tak jelas di dalam hatinya.

Ada beberapa pegawai yang berlalu-lalang masuk ke elevator, tapi Taehyung tetap berakhir sendirian di lantai 30.

Di lantai itu terlihat sepi. terdapat ruangan _meeting_ di sebelah kiri dan meja sekretaris di samping pintu besar yang bisa Taehyung tebak, itu pasti pintu ruangan Direktur. Lalu di sebelah kanan terlihat adanya toilet, dan pintu akses menuju tangga darurat.

Di lantai ini juga terdapat banyak pot tanaman hias yang memberikan kesan asri dan tenang, udara pun terhirup lebih segar.

Setelah lama tertegun akan luasnya lantai ini, Taehyung pun berjalan ke arah meja sekretaris. Tapi tak ada siapapun di sana yang menyambutnya. Apakah sekretarisnya juga sedang pergi? jika iya, waktu Taehyung terbuang sia-sia.

Tapi setelah sampai di depan meja, Taehyung dapat melihat seseorang tengah asyik makan di lantai tepat dibalik meja tersebut. Pantas saja tidak kelihatan.

"permisi, kau sekretaris Direktur?"

Orang itu buru-buru melahap kimbab yang sejak tadi dia pegang lalu berdiri tegak di hadapan Taehyung. "ya, aku sekretaris Direktur. Ada yang bisa aku bantu? kau sudah memiliki janji dengan Direktur?" dia tersenyum begitu cerah setelah berhasil mengunyah makanan.

"anu.. ada nasi di sudut bibirmu" Taehyung menunjuk wajah sekretaris itu dengan mata menyipit.

"oh, maaf hehe aku berantakan sekali ya" dia mengusap bagian sudut bibirnya hingga nasi itu menghilang. "namaku Jung Hoseok. nah, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ia mengulangi pertanyaan itu dengan penampilan yang lebih baik kali ini.

"namaku Kim Taehyung. aku ingin menyerahkan dokumen dari _Purple Design_ , ini dia dokumennya" Taehyung menyerahkan tas hitam milik Jiyoon noona.

"kau perwakilan dari sana? Langsung saja temui Direktur karena dia sudah berpesan padaku bahwa perwakilan _Purple Design_ harus bertemu langsung dengannya"

"apa? tapi aku─"

"aku mohon, Direktur sudah berpesan seperti itu padaku jadi aku harus membawamu menemuinya" Hoseok mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Taehyung.

Mungkin dikarenakan tubuhnya yang kurus, Taehyung dengan mudah ditarik oleh Hoseok. Taehyung bungkam ketika sekretaris itu mengetuk pintu ruangan Direktur, dan terdengar suara Direktur yang menyahut dari dalam.

"kalau aku tidak mempertemukanmu dengan Direktur, dia akan sangat marah. Silahkan masuk"

"aku masuk sendiri?"

"iya, masuk lah.. Direktur menunggumu"

Taehyung terpana pada senyuman orang ini, cerah sekali seperti matahari. Apa dia tidak pernah punya masalah dalam hidupnya?

Dan akhirnya Taehyung membuka pintu besar itu sembari meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. ini sungguh menyusahkan, dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tapi ini semua diluar dugaannya.

"selamat datang. kau perwakilan dari _Purple Design_?"

Suara pintu yang tertutup dari luar terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan ini saat Taehyung melangkah masuk. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan tas jinjing milik Jiyoon, namun dia bertahan tetap berdiri tegak meski seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"oh─ kau.. Kim Taehyung?"

"J-Jeon Jungkook?" gagapnya diantara kedua belah bibir yang kaku.

Jeon Jungkook.

Pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya menggunakan stelan jas, kemeja, dan dasi dengan rapih adalah sang Direktur perusahaan.

"jadi kau perwakilan dari _Purple Design_?"

Taehyung berdeham untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, dia pun menunduk karena sejak tadi sudah lancang terpana pada ketampanan Jungkook. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Jungkook lah Direktur disini.

Dan juga tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan kembali bertemu.

"kau Direktur?" Taehyung mencicit.

Pandangan Jungkook melembut, dia tersenyum ─yang terlihat seperti menyeringai. "bahkan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"ha?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya karena mendadak linglung, "ya, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini dari _Purple Design_ " dia menyerahkan tas hitam itu dan Jungkook menerimanya.

Mereka sama-sama diam, tapi enggan beranjak dari tempat masing-masing sehingga tercipta lah suasana canggung.

"tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi" sepertinya Jungkook tidak tahan dengan keheningan mereka. sementara Taehyung hanya bisa menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk meredam rasa gugup. "kau bekerja di _Purple Design_?"

"tidak.. aku tidak bekerja disana"

Jungkook memperhatikan penampilan Taehyung dari atas hingga ke bawah. Rambut kecoklatan yang menjuntai halus, kacamata, _t-shirt_ putih polos dengan _cardigan_ wol berwarna merah yang dia pakai, _sweat pants_ hitam, dan terakhir sandal yang juga berwarna hitam di kakinya. Kim Taehyung terlihat menggemaskan.

"ya, aku percaya kau tidak bekerja disana"

Baru sadar bahwa Jungkook memperhatikan penampilannya, Taehyung ingin mendengus sebal namun dia hanya bisa menahannya karena sosok Jungkook masih terlihat menakutkan saat ini. Taehyung harus segera pergi.

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

"hei tunggu, siapa yang akan menjelaskan tentang desainnya padaku?"

Taehyung yang baru saja akan berbalik ke arah pintu pun menyernyit, "aku tidak bekerja disana, aku tidak mengerti"

Tawa sinis Jungkook terdengar mencekam. Taehyung berusaha menguatkan hati tapi jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Lebih sialnya lagi, kini kedua kakinya kembali mematung.

"kalau begitu kau tetap disini sampai perwakilan _Purple Design_ datang"

"a-apa? tapi aku juga punya pekerjaan yang menumpuk" tanpa mempedulikan rasa takutnya pada Jungkook, Taehyung harus menjunjung tinggi waktu berharganya.

"anggap saja kau adalah jaminan" timpal Jungkook cuek.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana, lalu menghubungi Jiyoon untuk bisa terlepas dari masalah ini.

" _ya, Taehyung?"_

"noona, cepat temui rekan kerjamu ini. aku harus pulang"

" _loh, aku kan sudah bilang kau bisa langsung pulang setelah menyerahkan dokumen itu"_

"Direktur ini menahanku sebagai jaminan sampai kau kembali, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang desainnya!" kali ini nada suara Taehyung menjadi berbisik agar Jungkook tidak bisa mendengarnya.

" _aku baru saja sampai di rumah Yoongi. Astaga, Jimin memenuhi rumahnya dengan buket bunga mawar sebanyak ini"_

"noona, pekerjaanku menumpuk banyak sekali.." Taehyung benar-benar merengek.

" _baiklah baiklah, berikan ponselnya pada Direktur lalu aku akan bicara padanya"_

Jiyoon memang malaikat baik hati. taehyung langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jungkook yang menatap Taehyung dengan heran.

"pemilik _Purple Design_ ingin bicara padamu"

Selanjutnya yang Taehyung lakukan hanya berdiri gelisah menunggu hingga percakapan Jungkook bersama Jiyoon berakhir. Memang terlihat tidak profesional karena harus menjelaskan desain melalui telpon, tapi sejauh ini Jungkook tidak terlihat sekesal tadi.

Ketika percakapan mereka selesai, Taehyung buru-buru merebut ponselnya tapi dia kalah cepat dari Jungkook yang sudah meraih pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum Taehyung keluar dari ruangan.

"kukira Park Jiyoon mengutus karyawan terbaiknya untuk menjelaskan desain itu padaku, ternyata dia malah mengutus teman adiknya"

Taehyung merasa kesakitan akibat cengkraman Jungkook, dia bertaruh dibalik jas yang membalut tubuh Jungkook yang seksi itu tersimpan otot-otot atletis nan kuat.

"lepas, sakit!"

"tidak sampai kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau membuatku menderita"

Menderita? Apa maksudnya?

"apa?" cicit Taehyung, "aku membuatmu menderita?"

"sejak saat di Jeju, aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu. Siapa sebenarnya kau, Kim Taehyung?"

Tatapan Jungkook yang tajam terlihat sungguh tidak main-main. Taehyung terkejut, melebihi dari rasa ketakutan yang sejak tadi menggerayangi tubuhnya. Seperti ada ribuan volt listrik yang masuk ke dalam jantung Taehyung saat ini.

"bermimpi?"

"ya, aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menganggap bahwa aku berpikiran kotor atau semacamnya, tapi aku benar-benar bermimpi tentangmu" napas Jungkook bersahutan di antara frustasi dan kebingungan.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar dan perlahan, menunduk karena tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Apakah Jungkook mengalami hal yang sama dengannya ketika masa remaja dulu?

"kau.. benar-benar bermim─"

Jungkook berdecak, "lupakan lah, kau boleh pergi sekarang" dia kembali duduk di balik meja kerjanya tanpa peduli dengan sosok Taehyung yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Entah atas dasar apa, Taehyung pun menjadi kesal. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu, bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali pada sekretaris Jungkook yang baik hati.

Ada satu perasaan senang ketika bertemu Jungkook, namun Taehyung juga merasa ketakutan.

Terlebih lagi, kekosongan yang selama ini dia rasakan juga menghilang saat mata Jungkook menatapnya tepat di titik paling dalam.

 **KookV**

Jungkook melirik punggung sempit yang menjauh darinya itu. sosok Taehyung membuatnya menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Ada tekanan hangat yang menarik dari seorang Kim Taehyung sejak awal Jungkook melihatnya di pulau Jeju. Memiliki sikap tegas dan tak mau bertele-tele, Jungkook memilih untuk mendekati Taehyung dan mengajaknya bicara.

Percakapan pertama mereka di pantai tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Jungkook begitu saja. bahkan hingga terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Jungkook melihat keindahan Taehyung di alam bawah sadarnya.

Sekali hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa itu mimpi ala kadarnya, namun di malam-malam berikutnya Taehyung terus muncul dengan segala sikap manis serta estetika menakjubkan.

"Direktur, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kim Taehyung pergi begitu saja?" Jung Hoseok memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruangan Jungkook.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jungkook menggeram pelan, rahangnya mengeras dalam diam. betapa bodoh dirinya yang malah membiarkan Taehyung melarikan diri.

Ia menyadari bahwa ini semua harus diselesaikan. Jungkook tak mau berlarut-larut dalam rasa penasaran seiring dengan terror Taehyung di dalam mimpinya setiap malam.

Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus? Tanpa diduga dia bertemu lagi dengan Kim Taehyung, dan malah melepasnya begitu saja?

"aku harus keluar sebentar" Jungkook beranjak dari kursinya secepat mungkin dan berlari untuk menyusul Taehyung.

Berkat hobinya dalam bidang olahraga, Jungkook berlari kencang hingga dia dapat berhasil menahan kedua pintu elevator yang segera tertutup. Di dalamnya, Taehyung terperanjat karena Jungkook ternyata menyusulnya.

Taehyung dengan cemberut terus menekan tombol agar pintu tertutup, namun percuma karena Jungkook terus menahan dengan kedua tangannya.

"apa maumu? Tadi kau menyuruhku pergi"

"aku berubah pikiran"

"apa?" ia tak habis pikir dengan si Direktur ini.

"Kim Taehyung, kita harus selesaikan ini. setidaknya sampai kau berhenti mengganggu tidurku"

"itu bukan salahku. Lagipula apa yang kau maksud dengan mimpi?" Taehyung ingin memastikan bahwa Jungkook tidak membual.

"kau muncul di mimpiku" tegas Jungkook. "kau tertawa, berlari, memelukku, bercanda denganku, semua itu terlihat seperti roll film di otakku!"

Lagi-lagi tubuh ringkih Taehyung tersentak oleh nada tinggi Jungkook. Cukup menyeramkan didengar. Semua yang Jungkook katakan sesuai dengan apa yang dulu Taehyung alami saat memimpikan pria itu.

Semuanya sama.

Sial.

"aku.." Taehyung terkunci pada tatapan tajam nan sensual milik Jungkook. Bahkan dia terbuai oleh parfum Jungkook yang menguar di dekatnya. "aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"ini memang bukan salahmu, tapi kita harus menyelesaikan hal ini"

"maksudmu?"

"kau harus bersamaku hari ini, dan lihat apakah nanti malam aku akan bermimpi tentangmu lagi atau tidak"

Taehyung melongo, apa dia tak salah dengar?

"apa? asal kau tau, aku juga punya pekerjaan yang menumpuk, dan kau seenaknya menyuruhku bersamamu setelah tadi kau mengusirku begitu saja?!"

Jungkook berdecak, "tunda pekerjaanmu hari ini" dia menarik tangan Taehyung saat itu juga.

"brengsek, seenaknya saja kau! Lepaskan!"

Hoseok memperhatikan dengan bingung apa yang Direkturnya lakukan bersama Taehyung sejak tadi. sekarang Jungkook menyeretnya dengan paksa masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Namun Jungkook kembali membuka pintu, "Hoseok hyung, tolong kau bawakan cemilan" lalu pintu ditutup lagi seiring dengan teriakan Taehyung yang terdengar dari dalam.

"ya ampun, Direktur jadi gila hanya dalam beberapa jam saja" dengus Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Tenang, Life is not enough masih dalam proses. Maaf gue selalu ngaret.

p.s: maaf juga buat typonya.


End file.
